Not Yet
by sammyjaredgirl
Summary: No real plot, pure sex, top sam bottem dean.  basically my fantasy on paper


A/N: This story contains WINCEST. If you don't know what that means, what the hell are you doing in this fandom, little girl? Anyhoo, the boys are delightfully out of character. I did that on purpose. The boys do whatever I want them to do, cos it's my fantasy. And I hope at least one other person shares my fantasy too. Really sappy. Wonderfully devoid of sex toys. Kind of short.

A/N #2: I don't want to fuck my brother (eww), just because I like wincest. They are makebelieve. And remember one thing: NO MAN ever picks on another man's porn. So why do we?

A/N#3: betaed by me, because I am unfriendly. Hope you like it. Ta!

Not Yet

Sam pushed gently into Dean, looking intently into Dean's flushed face, with pure reverence. He had loved Jess more than life itself. But this was not love. This went beyond love. Sam took his time, pushing in inch by aching inch until finally; he was buried to the hilt, inside of Dean. Covering Dean's trembling body completely with his own, he penetrated the older hunter's tempting mouth, with an insistent tongue. Sam kissed the man who practically owned him, nibbling and sucking on that delicious pillowed lower lip, running his tongue greedily on it, loving the feel. The kisses were unrushed, lazy, slow. Sam realized that no matter how many times he made love to Dean, he would get used to it. Dean, soaked in sweat, biting his lower lip, eyes

half-lidded will always stun him to silence. Sam took his time, savoring every second, every magnificent part of that majestic body, forever grateful, forever respectful. Dean pushed Sam's mouth away.

"Now," Dean gasped; breath erratic, tone desperate.

"Now? 'Kay." Sam's voice shook. Resting his weight on his elbows, he slowly pulled out halfway, and then pushed back in, releasing a keening sound from his shuddering brother's mouth. Fuck, that sound was beautiful. He did it again and again, pulling out only halfway, pushing in deep…so deep, holding still for a few torturous seconds before pulling out. This was a slow build up. Sam had to pace himself, not wear himself out. Had to wait for Dean. Had to watch Dean carefully, because Dean was above begging for it…for now, anyway. So the slow thrusting continued, like a sinful dance, to music that only they could hear; eyes locked, lips only barely touching. Dean started to bite on that fucking lower lip, beautiful face distorted, like he was in agony. That's it. Build up over. Pushing up Sam went on his knees, still inside Dean. He gently raised one of Dean's spread legs over his broad shoulder, bringing the other leg to wrap around his waist, supporting Dean's pelvis in one massive hand while resting the other next to Dean's head. Pulling out all the way, until just the head of his cock was left inside of Dean's body, he stole one more kiss from those lips, unable to help himself. Then he slammed back in, hitting that sweet spot, shocking Dean. Now Sam set the pace, fast enough to drive Dean towards the edge but slow enough that Sam didn't tire. It was out of Dean's control. He just lay there, thighs quivering, frantic hands reaching to touch Sam's flushed face. Sam thrusted in a consistent maddening slap, slap, slap rhythm.

Dean's lidded eyes started to close on their own, his brow creased. His torso started to bend like a bow, as if reaching out to Sam. He was close. Sam watched him. Then, he heard the sweet, sweet sounds. Dean was on the brink. Closer…closer…almost there. Any second, now. Sam pushed in completely and stopped dead. Dean's eyes flew open. 

"What the fuck, man?"

"Ssssh, baby. It's okay." Sam soothed him "I'll take care of you."

"K-k-keep goin', man" Dean glared up at Sam, gobsmacked "Why'd yer stop?"

"Easy. Easy, baby. Don't worry about it. I'll make it good for you, I swear."

Dean lay there, body burning up from the orgasm he almost had. He held anger in his eyes, his cock purple, swollen and painful. Sam slowly sat up, pulling out of Dean completely.

"Sammy!"

"No, Dean, don't worry. Calm down."

Sam gently rearranged Dean's body. Now, Dean lay on his side, Sam behind him, penetrating that velvet heat once more, clasping Dean's palms together and holding them in both of his bigger hands. Then the carnal dance began again. Dean pressed his face into the pillow, scandalized by his own wanton behavior, his inability to take control, letting Sam play with him like he was nothing more than a toy. Dean was surprised by the sounds coming out of his mouth. He was begging without using words. He never knew he could sound like that. Sam bit and nibbled at Dean's bare neck and shoulders, sucking at the tender skin until he left a mark. He deposited both of Dean's hands to one massive paw, leaving the other hand free to roam greedy all over Dean's body, touching the older man everywhere except his cock. Through all of it, Sam kept on fucking Dean, slowly gaining momentum, every thrust striking that vulnerable, sensitive spot inside Dean. Sam felt Dean's body stiffen and he pulled out of that tempting body.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dean growled, glaring at Sam "YOU FUCKING BASTARD."

Dean rolled over to smack Sam across the face. Too bad, his brother knew him so well. Sam grabbed his brother's arms pinning them above Dean's head, covering that fucking gorgeous mouth with his, raping Dean with his tongue. Dean's body buckled. He was gonna come…from a kiss? Sam reached down and quickly pinched the base of Dean's profusely weeping cock, with his thumb and middle finger, stopping Dean's orgasm. Dean growled, irate and frustrated.

"What are yer trying to prove?"

"Nothing…I'm just trying to get my fill of something I don't get very often."

Dean's eyes softened. He wanted to come, the fiery scorching sting from the elusive orgasms, dissolving his strength, bringing him dangerously close to tears. But the pleading earnestness in Sam's unfairly innocent eyes made Dean shut down. Besides, he lost the birthday present. This was the least he could do. Eventually it will be over and he can pretend he didn't like it.

"Fine…whatever"

Sam pushed into Dean again, before his brother had a chance to change his mind. There was no slow build up this time. Sam pushed in to the hilt and pulled out to the head, with every forceful thrust. Dean lay sprawled on the bed, barely enough strength to wrap his thighs around Sam's waist, pull the stubborn boy into him, if necessary. His cock started to gather all the blood he had in him…again, throbbing and engorged. Now each thrust was met with an 'uh, uh, uh' from Dean. He could feel himself careening towards his climax, and he knew Sam felt it too. Desperation set in.

"Let me come, Sammy. I promise I'll let you do this again. Please."

"No…can't…Dean…you wont."

"I'll will. I swear. I'm close man. I'm so fucking close, I can taste it."

"There'll be a next time?"

"Yeah sure baby."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, baby. Cross my heart."

"Then next time you call the shots. It's my birthday today. I get to do what I want."

Sam didn't hold back, thrusting faster and faster and suddenly…

"No Sammy, don't stop…I'll suck you off every morning for the next week, I promise."

"You're too kind, Dean. But really, it's not necessary."

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR."

"All the more reason to not let you come too quickly. I'll never get another chance. Too bad I didn't think of filming this."

Dean was stunned. Sam was always such a good boy. What happened to him?

"Why the fuck would you want to film yourself fucking?"

"Cos believe it or not, I've never seen you this beautiful, I swear…on everything I believe in. I can't stop looking at you."

Dean looked at Sam's glowing face and folded. Sam could do whatever he wanted. Dean was not gonna stop him, ever again.

"I love you." he whispered, reverently and watched as Sam's face scrunched in agony.

"No! Dean! You're cheating!"

Suddenly, Dean felt himself get carried off the bed and pressed into the nearby wall. Sam's already swollen cock felt like it was growing larger inside of Dean. Was that even possible? Sam fucked Dean hard, desperate and frantic, hooking his arms under each of Dean's knees, forcing Dean to wrap his arms around Sam's neck, so he wouldn't fall. It was the most vulgar thing Dean had ever done. Usually Sam was the one who was manhandled. Now Sam was ragdolling him, and pushing him towards the brink. And he loved it. He fucking loved it. Trust Sam to be aroused beyond hope by the three sappiest words in the world. And Dean meant them. Now he was on the edge again. This time he didn't need to beg Sam to keep going. Sam had lost complete control. He was far too aroused. Coherent thought was impossible. When Dean finally came, without even touching himself, he bit down on Sam's shoulder; hiding his face in Sam's shoulder…didn't wanna acknowledge the tears. His fingers and toes quaked pointing outwards, reflexively. His orgasm, when he was finally allowed to have one, drained every ounce of energy he had. He fell asleep right there, pinned to the wall, his brother still inside him. It took Sam some time to realize that Dean had gone limp against him. He stopped with effort and smiled weakly, blinking the 'glaziness' away from his eyes. Then, in one fluid movement, he had Dean back on the bed, laying his head gently on the pillow. His brother didn't even stir when Sam went right back to fucking him. Five minutes…Sam fucked his sleeping brother for five minutes and Dean didn't even more. Sam practically cocooned Dean in his arms when he came, trembling, his cock spurting gushes of seed. Dean's slight shudder told Sam that Dean could feel it's warmth inside him. Sam leaned down, pressing his trembling lips to Dean's.

"Thank you, baby. Don't worry. I won't do this again."

If he only knew how pissed off Dean was gonna get the next morning for that decision.

The End


End file.
